Why Not Leave?
by OutOfLove7916
Summary: Katniss loves Peeta, but will the fear of him not loving her back ruin everything they have?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hunger games""

The noise could have killed me itself. I walked outside and everything in my mind goes silent. He still looks weak, but stronger than I had imagined. The way his eyes sparkle, hair shining, everything.

"You're back" comes out of my mouth before I can think. He talks but I only hear ever other word. I'm so confused. Why is he here?

"What are you doing?" I ask speaking my mind. "I went into the woods this morning and dug these up. For her."

Suddenly everything clicks. The type of flowers. Who they are for, who is here. I cant take it anymore, I run as fast as my weak body will allow into the house.

_He's here. He's really here._

I run into the shower so contempt to clean myself of my own dread. So many questions are going through my mind I think I may pass out.

What am I doing? Showering, even doing my hair. Honestly I didn't care because he was here. Peeta was back.

. . . . .

He has been here a few weeks. Sometimes he comes over, but we don't really talk much. He looks almost the same as before except for his scars. He tells me about the new bakery every time he comes over. He has started bringing me bread. Cheese buns actually, he knows there my favorite.

At first it was a little awkward, strange even. This feeling, everytime he comes over. The way everything looks on him. I could get lost in those eyes for a million years and not care, and his muscles.. wow where do I start. Sometimes he catches we staring and just winks, which makes me blush. Whats happening to me? I'm not one of those girls from school who obsesses over boys and their looks. Or am i?

I need to stop I am Katniss Everdeen, girl who told myself my whole life I would not get married or have kids. I mean I wouldn't be so bad its not the same here anymore. Of coarse I would want to wait a few years just for everything to finish settling down.

Wait. What am I even thinking about?! Peeta doesn't even like me that way, do I like him that way?

"UUUHHHH!" I scream into the pillow.

"Sorry I was just bringing you some bread" He says walking into my room. "Oh I was just, uh talking to myself come in"

He hands me the loaf of bread and sits down on the other end of my bed.

"Rough day?" he says "More like a rough mind" I say falling back on the bed.

"Don't worry about it everybody has one" he says laughing.

"Do you still have them, the nightmares?" I blurt out. What was I thinking asking him this stuff its none of my business!"Yea all the time, you?" He says laying down facing me. "Every night, but luckily I found a solution" I say smiling."And would you like to tell me that?" He says smiling back. Dang those eyes, so beautiful. Wait. The question!

"Yes, I believe its called not sleeping." I say we both burst out laughing.

Finally every thing goes silent, he is looking at me this certain way I cant place it. Suddenly we both lean in our lips touching. BANG! Peeta jumps and falls off the bed. Greasy Sae walks in. If looks could kill she would have been dead 10 seconds ago. "Honey, dinners here and you need to come eat." And with that she walks out.

Peeta! I rush off the bed to the floor where he fell and he is already up. "Are you okay?" I say trying not to laugh. "Yea, I better get home" I'm suddenly so mad he is acting like nothing just happened. "You can eat here if you want" I say just wanting to be able to spend every second with him.

"Sorry but I have a bunch of orders at the bakery I need to get done." He says walking out. By the time im down the stairs he is walking out the door. "Bye" I say practically talking to myself as the door closes. And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a week and he hasn't come over. I've tried everything even going to his house. He always has an excuse, I mean yea it's a little awkward for me but how could Peeta run out of things to say? It was barely a kiss, but that kiss was amazing. Making me long for more.

There were so many questions running through my head. Yet only one stuck, do I love Peeta Mellark?

I was sure of it and I couldn't take it anymore before I could stop myself I was at his door.

What am I doing?! I thought to myself starting to walk off his front porch when the door opened, and to be honest.. I completely lost it.

"Do you hate me now or something? I mean if I had know this would happen then why would I even kiss you?! I cant take it back and I would if I could just have you back. I cant loose you Peeta! Do you hear me I can't! I have lost every single person in my life that really means something to me except you! And now your leaving me too!" I couldn't decide if I was angry, or sad I just knew I had tears on my face and my heart felt like it was about to explode.

He looked at me in a face if sadness and confusion. "Katniss just don't, please." And he walked into the house slamming the door.

I didn't know what to do, it was pouring rain and I was more confused than ever.

Finally I decided to just run trough the rain. After attempting to run I just decided to walk. I though about everything that was going on when the fact struck me.

Peeta Mellark didn't love me anymore, and he probably never will again.

That was all it took and suddenly my body just fell to the ground, in the rain, I was sobbing. As many times as I took for me to tell myself to be strong and get up I just couldn't, because he was gone. The boy with the bread was gone.

. . . . .

Eventually I found a way to get up and go inside. I took a shower and sat on the couch watching the fire. There was a severe thunderstorm outside and it was raining cats and dogs.

The electricity had gone out and I barely had light. I don't know how I heard it through all the thunder but I heard a knock at the door.

Honestly I didn't really feel like getting up. There was no point. Obviously this person was convinced they were going to see me and kept knocking so I had to get up.

Enraged I swing the door open to see a dripping wet Peeta. "Peeta.." I say.

"Wait, did you really mean all that stuff you said earlier?" he says shivering. "Yes, yes I did" I say trying not to cry. What had I turned into? One of those girls whos lifes were over till they found a new boyfriend?

No Peeta was never that. He was my boy with the bread, with the dandelion in the spring, the boy who lost everything good about me in his mind and still loved me.

"Katniss do you love me?" He says. I was shocked.

So many thing were going through my head! What if he didn't love me back? I wouldn't be able to deal with that!

"Peeta I.. I-" im sure he could see the confusion in my face.

"Katniss just nevermind, bye.." He looked like he could cry as he ran away into the rain.

That night was the first night sense Prim had died that I cried myself to sleep.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you like my story so far! Its only my second fanfic so please don't hate;) I know the last two chapters have been short, but I promise the next one will be longer! Please don't forget to R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
